


Rory's Boys

by Wonderlandleighleigh



Series: Boarding School Buddies [31]
Category: Batman (Comics), Castle, Gilmore Girls, Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Rick Tony and Bruce don't think anybody is good enough for Rory, so there's that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6222427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderlandleighleigh/pseuds/Wonderlandleighleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick, Tony and Bruce weather the storm of Rory's three major loves with as much aplomb as they can muster. Mostly. Sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rory's Boys

She gets kissed lightly on the cheek, a muscular, large hand gently gripping her elbow. 

“Good to see you, Rory.” 

It’s a normal interaction. It’s the interaction they have whenever they see each other. 

She beams and hugs him. “Thanks for coming! Mom is thrilled that you and Uncle Rick and Uncle Tony could make it for her birthday.” 

He pats her back and looks past her, tilting his head. “Wouldn’t miss it. Who is the tall floppy-haired boy behind you?” 

Rory pulls back and then lights up. “Oh! That’s my boyfriend, Dean.” She reaches out, tugging the tall boy over. “Dean, this is one of my mom’s oldest friends, Bruce. Bruce, this is my boyfriend, Dean Forrester.” 

The boy looks a little nervous, but also like he was itching to fight. 

Bruce nods. “Hi.” 

“You’re Bruce Wayne, right?” Dean asks. “The big time billionaire?” 

Rory frowns. “Dean…” 

“I hear you’re one of those guys who throws your money around a lot,” Dean goes on. 

“Mostly to charity,” Bruce replies. He pats Rory’s arm. “Rory, you may not want to mirror your mother’s bad taste in boys. Have a good evening.” 

***** 

“Oof,” Rick says, wrinkling his nose as if he’s smelled bad cheese. “Who is that kid?” 

Rory wrinkles her nose too as she hands Rick a soda. “Tristan Dugrey. Thorn in my side. Bad human being.” 

“He likes you.” 

“Gross.” 

Rick chuckles and wraps an arm around her. “Good girl.” 

***** 

Tony just looks confused. “Rory. Honey. Why are you dating Charles Bukowski?” 

“I’m not,” Rory laughs a little. “Jess is….he’s different. He’s special.” 

“He’s a mess, and you can do better.” 

“That’s what Bruce said about Dean,” Rory says. 

“And Bruce was right about Dean,” Tony points out. “And I’m right about Mr. Beat Poet. He’s a wreck of a human.” 

“So are you.” 

“Which is why I have one-night-stands and not girlfriends,” Tony says. “Rory. Honey. You’re a smart, pretty girl. This guy-” 

“Is my boyfriend, so be nice to him.” 

“Ugh. Fine.” 

*****   
Bruce takes a deep breath, trying not to lose his cool. “Tell me I’m not allowed to strangle the tall awkward one with the hair.” 

“Not allowed,” Rick tells him. “Bad Bat. No fruit.” 

Bruce freezes. “Did- Did you just call me a fruitbat?” 

“Maybe. You’re still not allowed to strangle Rory’s married boyfriend.” 

Bruce lets out a low, rumbling, unhappy noise. 

“Uh...Hi, Mr. Wayne,” Dean says awkwardly as he walks up. 

Bruce says nothing. 

Rick grins. “Hi, Dean. Deflowered anymore virgins who aren’t your wife lately?” 

Dean turns bright red, and Bruce blinks. 

“Oops,” Rick gives a forced laugh. “Was that me? That just slipped right out there!” 

 

*****

Bruce sees Logan Huntzberger and makes a face like he’s just eaten some truly sour grapes. 

Lorelai nudges him. “Be nice. We’re being nice to Rory’s first non-married college boyfriend.” 

“Must we?” Bruce asks. “His whole family is awful.” 

“You know the Huntzbergers?” 

“Mitchum’s wife put her hand where it didn’t belong at a charity event a few months back,” Bruce says. “I assume her son also sometimes puts appendages where they don’t-” 

“Bruce! Oh my god!” Lorelai cries. “Seriously?” 

“Just saying.” 

“Lorelai, must you be so loud?” Emily asks as she walks up. “This is a charity gala, and you are a guest.” 

She huffs. “Sorry, Mom. Bruce got gross for a second.” 

“I take full responsibility,” Bruce nods. “We were just talking about Logan’s mother…” 

Emily narrows her eyes. “You two leave Rory and Logan alone. They are a perfect match- Bruce Wayne, don’t you roll your eyes at me.” 

Lorelai snorts into her drink. 

Emily throws up her hands. “You’re both terrible.” 

“So is Sheila Huntzberger and her wandering hands,” Bruce says. 

***** 

“All I’m saying is that you have all these connections!” Logan cries. “Two of the most powerful men in the world are your uncles, and you don’t utilize them!” 

Rory looks bewildered. “They’re family, and if I need their help, I’ll ask for it, but until that time, I can do just fine on my own.” 

“But you could be doing better if you tapped your resources, Ace!” 

Rory wrinkles her nose. “Are you- Are you trying to score invites to Wayne and Stark events?” 

Logan shrugs. “Did you ever take Dean? Or Jess to those things?” 

“No! Because we barely ever went in the first place!” 

“But you’re always invited.” 

“So?” 

“So, you’re sitting on a goldmine of connections and resources, and they’re going to waste!” 

***** 

“This is really good.” 

Rory beams. “I loved it, too.” 

“This is-” Rick flips over the Subsect. “Can I show this to my publisher? I think I could get him a book deal.” 

Jess comes back from the bathroom at the bar he ran into Rory and her uncle at and frowns. “Is that my book?” 

“I read it last week. Rory recommended it.” Rick grins. “You’re very talented. Wanna talk to my publisher?” 

Jess blinks and turns to Rory, looking completely and utterly freaked out, which is a different look for Jess. 

Rory grins. “Nod your head yes, Jess.” 

“I mean…” Jess shifts. “I guess it...it couldn’t hurt.” 

Rick smiles kindly. 

***** 

Bruce and Tony both look confused, although Tony looks far more outwardly annoyed than Bruce, who just looks a little bored with the much younger man standing in front of them. 

They’re lounging in Emily and Richard’s library, mostly waiting on Lorelai and Rick to join them, but instead, they have Logan Huntzberger, looking perplexed and irritated. 

“If you care about her so much, why don’t you ever help her?” He asks accusingly. 

“Who are we talking about?” Tony asks, tilting his head. 

“Rory,” Bruce reminds him. 

Tony blinks. “Oh. That’s a really easy question to answer.” 

Logan squints, still looking frustrated. “What?” 

“Here is what’s great about Rory,” Tony says, getting to his feet, glass of scotch in hand. “Like, really great about Rory. She doesn’t actually need our help. She got into Chilton with her grades. She got into Yale with her grades, and I’m sure the Gilmore name didn’t hurt, but still. The Yale Daily News? All her. Her internships, aside from the sham of one your father gave her, were all her. All of the things that that girl has achieved, she achieved because she works damn hard and she gives a crap. Sometimes she needs somebody to tell her when she’s being a doofus, but everybody does.” 

Bruce nods in agreement. “She doesn’t need our money or our connections or our names. She’s making her own way. It’s fun to watch. We’re all very proud of her.” 

Logan huffs and storms out, passing Lorelai on the way. 

“What was that?” She asks, looking at the two men, confused. 

“Logan wanted to know why we don’t endorse Rory more,” Bruce tells her. 

“Endorse her for what?” Lorelai asks. 

“Just in general,” Tony says. 

Lorelai looks utterly insulted. “Rory doesn’t need to name-drop. She’s an amazing kid, and she works really hard to get where she’s going on her own.” 

“We know,” Bruce grins. “That’s what we just told her horrible boyfriend.” 

Lorelai sighs. “He’s not horrible.” 

“He’s a little horrible,” Tony says, wrapping an arm around her. “That’s okay. You had Christopher. She has Logan...had Dean...had Jess…” 

Lorelai pounds him on the arm.


End file.
